Big Brother
by iHaveHope
Summary: A tribute to the show Big Brother, which is ending this week. Our favourite characters. Placed into a small house. Forced to live together. With nominations, tasks and mayhem. Sounds fun.. B/J Em/R P/C


'And we're live in 5 – 4 – 3 – 2...'

'HELLO AND WELCOME TO BIG BROTHER 2011!' Benjamin Kebi screamed into the microphone as the crowd cheered wildly.

'Another year, and another batch of new contestants.' He grinned into the camera, his bright white teeth shining in the light. His olive skin, flawless, and his slick black hair styled perfectly. 'And what a batch they are! We have sassy, sexy, funny and handsome housemates. Someone _everyone _will like.' He laughed.

'So without further ado, let's introduce the first housemate!' He exclaimed, as the camera cu to film the big screen.

**A beautiful blonde appeared on the screen. 'Hi! My Name is Rosalie Hale, I'm 24 years old and I come from Cali.**

'**I enjoy lots of sports, such as baseball, football and cheerleading. **

'**My appearance is important to me, but it's not the only thing I care about. I'm loyal to my friends. Hurt them, and I'll hurt you.**

'**I work as a mechanic in a garage, something which surprises everyone I meet.' She laughed. 'I'm going into BB because I want to show people that just because people are pretty, doesn't mean they're stupid or girly.' She smiled into the camera. The screen faded to black and the crowd screamed.**

'Please welcome Rosalie Hale!' Benjamin cried.

Rosalie started to walk down the carpet, with the press taking pictures every chance they got. She smiled at the cameras, and before long, made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she turned and gave one last smile, before walking through the doors.

'Oh my god.' She mumbled quietly as she headed down the stairs inside. 'I can't believe I'm here.' She whispered to herself, before opening the door. As she stepped inside she noted that she was the only one present.

'Well shit..' She whispered, and quickly heading to the champagne. She opened it, and poured some in a glass, before taking a big sip.

'Isn't she gorgeous folks?' Ben asked, smiling at the crowd's reaction. 'Now, let's give her someone else.' He winked.

_Soon, a blonde boy with a baby face appeared on the screen. 'Hey.' He winked. 'The name's Mike.' He grinned._

'_I'm 26 years old, and I'm from Michigan.' He smirked. _

'_I consider myself to be a ladies' man, because... Well, because they can't keep their hands off me.' He laughed, winking at the camera._

'_I work as a sales rep in Wal-Mart, and I'm very well respected Assistant to the Assistant manager.' He smiled, proud of himself._

'_I want to be on BB so I can show people how great of a person I am.' He smirked. 'So Ladies, watch out.' He winked as the screen faded._

The crowd were less enthusiastic as Mike walked down the carpet. He took a lot longer than Rosalie, posing for what seemed like every camera. But eventually he reached the top of the stairs and entered the house.

He opened the door loudly, causing Rosalie(Who had been relaxing on the sofa) to jump and spill a little of her drink on her white dress. She gritted her teeth before looking up at Mike. His cocky returned at full blast as he grinned smugly.

'Hey baby. I'm sorry I scared you, we could head to the bedroom? I'll make you forget about it.' He winked, suggestively. She smiled sweetly, before dumping her remaining drink over his head.

'No need. We're even now. I'm Rosalie.' She grinned.

He huffed. 'Mike.' He grunted, pouring his own drink, then refilling Rosalie's. 'You're not gonna dump it on me again, are you?' He asked wearily. She laughed and shook her head.

'How about we give them someone else to argue with?' Ben asked cheekily.

A tall Brunette with glasses appeared on the screen. She was pretty, in a geeky sort of way. 'Hello, my name is Angela, I'm 25 and just finished a degree in Law.

'I want to go into the house to raise my confidence. I've never had much, but to be a lawyer you need to be able to stand up and talk in front of people, so I need to gain confidence.' She smiled shyly.

'I've been told I'm a nice person, so I should be able to get along with my housemates.' She laughed. 'Well, I hope so.' She smiled.

She didn't spend much time posing for the press, she just walked straight to the stairs, too embarrassed to pose.

She walked down the stairs, stumbling slightly as she reached the bottom. She could hear a few voices as she entered the room, quickly spotting two housemates sitting on the sofa's. The blonde female stood up.

'Thank god.' She smiled. 'Another woman!' She rushed over and hugged her. 'I'm Rose.'

'Angela. It's mad out there.' She giggled, overcoming her shyness.

Rose smiled. 'I know! It's mental!'

Mike cleared his throat. 'Hello Angela. I'm Mike.' He winked at her, holding his hand out for her to shake. They all sat back down, passing Angela some champagne and waiting for their next housemate.

'Isn't it looking cosy? Let's mix it up a bit.' Ben laughed.

**A tall man, with crazy bronze hair and piercing green eyes appeared on the screen. 'Hi, my names Edward, I'm 26 from Washington.' He smiled slightly.**

'**I'm considered to be smart, which I guess is a good thing since I'm a surgeon.' He laughed.**

'**I'm a complete literature freak, and have read so many books it's unbelievable.' He smiled. 'My favourites are the classics, like Pride and Prejudice, and Wuthering Heights.' He confessed.**

'**Some people call me boring, and to be honest, I probably am.' He laughed. 'But I'm me.' He shrugged.**

The crowd seemed to like Edward, giving him modest cheers. He posed a bit, but not much. He walked quickly up the stairs and into the house.

When he entered, Mike immediately stood, sizing him up. 'Hey man, I'm Mike.' He introduced.

'Edward.' They shook hands, and Ed turned to Rose. They said hello, and so did Angela.

This repeated 8 more times until there were only two more housemates to enter.

'Our last male housemate. Let's take a look.' Ben pointed to the screen, and soon a drop dead gorgeous blonde male appeared.

'_Hey everyone, my name is Jasper, I'm 23 and from Los Indios, Texas._

'_I don't have a proper job, as I'm a musician, but I am quite successful and earn quite a lot, so I don't need a job.' He smiled._

'_The toughest thin' about being in the house will be that I won't have my guitar with me.' He confessed, running a hand through his wavy blonde hair. 'I play her hours on end every day. She's called Beth.' He confessed. 'Named after the Kiss song.' He laughed._

'_I think I'm a pretty nice guy. I mean my Momma raised me ta be a gentleman.' He smiled into the camera. 'I hoped I'm liked.' He winked._

As he walked down the carpet, the crowd went wild – Well, mainly the girls.

He smiled and posed a little, but mainly walked quickly inside the house. As he descended the stairs inside, he could hear lots of excited voices. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

All the talking stopped for a few seconds, then picked up again in double time. A woman with obvious breast implants, and dyed blonde hair walked up to him. Well, tried to. She kept stumbling in her high heels.

'Hey there cowboy,' She smiled, noting the cowboy hat on his head. 'I'm Tanya.' She winked, trying to be seductive. He had to swallow back the barf that threatened to spill from his mouth. His mother raised him to be a gentleman!

'Hey there darlin', I'm Jasper.' He nodded, and quickly introduced himself to everyone else. He took an immediate liking to someone called Peter, so threw himself into conversation with him. Mainly so Tanya would leave him alone, and stop trying to press her fake breasts into his face.

'And then there were 13.' Ben grinned. 'Well, we can't leave it odd, can we?' Everyone looked to the screen to see a stunning brunette woman appear.

'**Hey ya'll! My name's Bella and I'm 22 years old and from Lake City, Texas.' She grinned, and adjusted the Cowboy hat on her head.**

'**I'm currently studyin' medicine at University and am hoping to specialise in Paediatrics. I love working with kids, they're so sweet!**

'**People tell me all the time that I'm way too selfless for my own good. I put everyone's feelin's before my own, and aim to please everyone.' She smiled, shrugging. 'I'm real shy, and don't like bein' the centre of attention as I'm real clumsy.' She blushed.**

'**I wanna to go into the house to enjoy myself. I've had a really stressful couple of years, so I just want to be able to relax for a while.' She smiled. 'I adore music. I sing, play guitar and piano.' She confessed.**

'**I'm hopin' to meet some real nice people in the house, that I'll be able ta keep in contact with after the show ends.' She winked at the camera, and stepped onto the carpet.**

This time the males went wild as she strutted down the carpet, only pausing for a minute or so. She walked up the stairs, stumbling slightly once.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she gave a final wave and entered the house. 'Shit, shit, shit.' She whispered, as she walked down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, she opened the door carefully after smoothing down her dress.

When she walked in, everyone's jaw dropped slightly. 'Uh, hi. I'm Bella.' She smiled nervously. A tall man with olive skin rushed over to her.

'Hey girl! I'm Jacob, but sorry, I'm gay.' He handed her a glass of champagne, as she giggled.

'I never would have guessed the gay thing.' She gestured to his perfectly plucked eyebrows and feather boa. He smiled and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

'Whatever.' He sighed dramatically. 'Let's get you introduced to everyone!' He squealed excitedly.

She was introduced to everyone in a specific order, she guessed the order they entered the house. The final one was a gorgeous blonde, wearing a cowboy hat.

'And least but not last,' Jacob chuckled at himself, which had Bella raising an eyebrow. 'This handsome piece of meat is Jasper.' He placed a hand on his bicep. 'Unluckily for _me_ he's not gay. _Trust me_, I've already asked.' He huffed sadly. Both Bella and Jasper laughed.

'Sorry to hear that Jake.' She smiled. 'Hey Jasper, I'm Bella.' He grinned.

'Lil' missy, is that a Texas accent I hear?' he asked, in his own drawl.

'Sure is. I'm from Lake City. You?' She asked politely, as she stole his hat and placed it on her head. Jasper smiled.

'That suits you. And I'm from Los Indios. It's right on the coast.' He told her as they sat down.

'_Of course_ it suits me! What person from Texas _doesn't?_' She laughed. He joined in shortly.

'Good point. Do you think there will be any more housemates?' He asked, looking around.

'I don't know. There's usually 14.' She told him.

'There's 14 here.' He replied, leaning closer to her slightly.

'Then probably not.' She answered.

'Bella!' Someone called. She looked up to see Char waving her over. Her, Rose, Alice and Angela were in the looks of a discussion.

'Looks like I'm wanted. See ya later cowboy.' She smiled, before walking to join the girls. 'What's up ya'll?' She twanged.

'I love your dress! Where did you get it?' She gushed.

'And that is all we have time for today folks. Tune in tomorrow to see more action from the house. I've been your host, Benjamin Kebi. Goodnight.' He grinned into the camera.

'And we're out.'

**Yay, new story!**

**Anyway, this chapter is quite boring. I just needed to introduce the characters. Well, some of them. There are 14 in total, so you wouldn't want to read all of that.**

**This is a tribute to an awesome English show called 'Big Brother,' that is ending this week! It's been on TV for 10 years, so I decided to make this story as a memory.**

**Here's a list of all the characters and their ages:**

**Rose – 23**

**Mike – 26,**

**Angela – 25,**

**Edward – 26,**

**Jasper – 23,**

**Bella – 22,**

**Jacob – 24,**

**Tanya – 19,**

**Kate – 20,**

**Aro – 31,**

**Peter- 23,**

**Char – 21,**

**Emmett – 25,**

**Alice – 20.**

**So yah.. Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be better, this is JUST an introduction!**

**I plan for this story to be pretty interactive. Like, I want your help to decided who should be evicted and what tasks there are, and stuff like that.**


End file.
